Como Romeu e Julieta
by Cho Chang Potter-rj
Summary: O que será que acontece quando duas pessoas descobrem que se amam mas são proibidas de ficarem juntas?Será que o amor pode levar as pessoas a fazerem loucuras!


Cap 1 

Era uma noite de lua cheia, do lado de fora de hogwarts a única pessoa que se encontrava era Hagrid, a caminho do castelo.

As salas comunais estavam todas vazias, parecia um castelo abandonado, tirando o salão principal, que era onde estava acontecendo uma grande festa de hallowen, onde todas as casas, menos sonserina, estavam unidas confraternizando umas com as outras.

No meio de tanta gente, encontrava-se uma menina que parecia não estar gostando da festa, ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos, iguais a de seu irmão, Rony Weasley, que estava conversando com Harry e Hermione. Virgínia Weasley parecia muito triste, não comia nada e nem queria dançar.

Ela estava amando, mas não era um garoto qualquer, era Draco Malfoy. Draco era um menino cujos cabelos loiros olhos azuis-acizentados, chamava atenção em Gina, mas era muito mais provável que um trasgo entrasse no salão principal aquele momento do que o seu amor com Draco dar certo, as únicas coisas que Gina ouvia sobre Draco, não eram nada boas... Harry Potter, era o inimigo número 1 de Draco, e junto a ele Hermione e seu irmão. Ela já havia perdido as esperanças de algum dia se declarar a Draco.

E lá estava ele, do outro lado do salão, lindo como sempre, Gina não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, queria, mas não podia. O amor dela por ele não a deixava parar de olhá-lo.

De repente foi interrompida por Mione, que parecia estar preocupada com Gina.

-Gina, o que está acontecendo? Não estou entendendo seu comportamento... Você está estranha, não quer comer, dançar, nem fazer nada... Será que você não quer desabafar alguma coisa comigo?

Gina estava pálida, vários dias sem comer nada, mas resolveu falar que estava preocupada com as provas. Hermione sabia que não estavam em época de provas, mas resolveu deixar Gina sozinha, seria melhor para ela.

No dia seguinte Gina acordou atrazada para a aula de transfiguração, mudou de roupa rapidinho, foi a caminho da sala de transfiguração, não dava mais tempo de tomar café da manhã. Quando estava subindo a escada apressada viu a última, ou primeira, pessoa que ela queria ver naquele momento.

Era Draco, que descia a escada concentrado no livro que estava lendo. Gina não sabia o que fazer estava muito afobada, com isso derrubou todos os livros no chão. Draco que ainda não havia percebido a presença da Weasley tropeçou em seus livros e ele caiu em cima de Gina. Ela estava completamente vermelha.

-Só podia ser uma Weasley!! O que você está fazendo perambulando pelos corredores a essa hora? Você devia estar em aula – disse Draco consultando o relógio.

Gina não podia estar em situação pior.

-Eu estava justamente indo para a aula, quando deixei cair meus livro e quando fui abaixar para pegar você tropeçou. Então eu não tenho culpa eu já estava indo para a aula – Gina estava nervosa e sem fôlego – e se você ficar parado aí na minha frente eu vou me atrasar mais ainda. Com licença!

Gina saiu deixando para trás um Draco em palavras "Você fica ainda mais linda quanto tá nervosa" pensou Draco ainda pasmo com a situação. De repente ele "acordou" e percebeu os absurdos que ele pensara dela e pior que ela era uma Weasley, mas mesmo assim a mais linda garota que já vira.

Gina já estava na sala, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam no garoto dos seus sonhos. "Será que fui muito grossa com ele? Nem pedi desculpas..." Quanto mais ela pensava mais se lamentava por ter respondido Draco daquele jeito.

De tarde na hora do almoço ela se sentou com Rony, Harry e Hermione, estavam conversando sobre a visita a Hogsmeade que iriam fazer. Mas Gina não estava escutando.Hermione então perguntou:

-Com quem você vai Gina?

Gina que não sabiam do que estavam falando, ficou sem graça e disse:

-Desculpe Mione, mas é que eu não estava prestando atenção no que vocês estavam falando...

-Gina tem certeza de que você está bem? Você não comeu nada hoje...

-Eu estou bem sim Mione, só que estou um pouco chateada pois o professor Snape me mandou faze o resumo de 5 capítulos do livro só como detenção – mentiu Gina

-Coitada, mas o que você fez para merecer isso?

-Nada...você sabe como é o Snape...

-Você quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou Hermione

-Não, não precisa não, acho que quero mostrar para aquele professor que tenho mais capacidade do que ele pensa!

-Assim que se fala Gina, gostei de ver, mostre para aquele sapo velho que você é muito mais que uma menininha ingênua, você já é uma mulher! – disse Rony se intrometendo

Gina achou as palavras do irmão muito engraçada mas ela não se achava uma menininha ingênua! Será que as pessoas à viam como uma pequena menininha? E não como uma mulher?

"O que o Rony quis dizer que eu sou muito mais que uma menininha ingênua?" – Gina pensava nessa pergunta sem parar enquanto se encaminhava para sua próxima aula.Ela não queria ter uma imagem de uma criança....e sim a de uma mulher crescida, apesar disso, já tinha 15 anos, não poderia mais parecer com uma criança, pensava Gina, Draco não iria amar uma menina e sim uma mulher! Desde então Gina resolvera mudar, mas não queria uma pequena mudança, queria uma mudança notável, queria ser uma mulher de verdade.

Seu primeiro passo foi vencer a timidez, não poderia falar com todos e ficar vermelha, ela teria que olhar firme, nos olhos de quem for, principalmente nos olhos mais verdadeiros e lindos que conhecera, teria que olhar fundo nos olhos de Drago.

Ela estava decidida de que iria fazer isso, ela não queria ficar mais vermelha, agora seu segundo passo seria mudar um pouco o estilo de roupa. Não queria mais aqueles casacos "que sua mãe fazia", queria usar roupas mais descoladas, esse era mais um pouco que conseguiria vencer, ela tinha alguns casacos que por enquanto iriam servir.

"O que mais estava faltando?" – Gina se perguntava – "Acho que não falta mais nada." – concluiu. Com isso, Gina levara quase o que restou da tarde pensando em como poderia mudar.Estava anoitecendo, resolver deitar-se. "Amanhã será um grande dia, todos conheceram o outro lado de Virgínia Weasley." – pensou Gina com um sorriso no rosto, e esse foi seu último pensamento antes de dormir.

N/A: Gente essa será um shortfic com poucos capítulos!! Qualquer erro de port. desculpa!! Eu já fiz ela a mt tempo mas só resolvi posta agora!!

N/A2: E gente só mais um lembrete: por favor deixem REVIEWS!! Só isso que eu peço!! Bjs!!!


End file.
